extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobarox
Cobarox was a male Vortixx who became a member of the Cult of Darkness in the Fractures universe. History Early Life Like most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Cobarox began his life on Spherus Magna. After helping to construct the Matoran Universe he was placed on Xia along with the other members of his species. Life on Xia Although large areas of Cobarox's past remains largely unclear, it is known that he initially worked in a weapons factory building Cordak Blasters. However, after one of his co-workers accidentally fired one of the weapons Cobarox was struck in the face with one of the rockets. He was immediately given medical treatment then referred to the Makuta of Stelt, who used his Healing powers on the Vortixx then sent him to Destral to use as a test subject for an experiment. Brotherhood of Makuta Upon Cobarox arriving on Destral he was given extensive facial reconstruction to repair the damage caused by the Cordak missile and was also experimented on. However, despite being a test subject for the experimental procedure, Cobarox began to idolize the Makuta for helping him and begged for a position in the organization after his treatment was finished. Initially the Makuta were confused by how the Vortixx had willingly volunteered to serve the Brotherhood. However, after several similar cases of prisoners volunteering to serve the organization were brought to light, the Brotherhood decided to assemble a strike team named the Cult of Darkness and integrated Cobarox into it. They gave the prisoners their freedom, armed them with new weapons, then stationed them on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use. Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Cobarox was still an ally of the Brotherhood. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Cobarox took part in a battle with a number of Toa. The Vortixx survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. At some point on his way to Metru-Nui, Cobarox was instructed to seperate from the group to travel to ''Island X'', where he informed Garnax of his orders. THe Vortixx then proceeded to Metru-Nui. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Bukach and his allies decided that they needed to attack the Coliseum. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui at the time - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed, then attack the Coliseum. The group hired "Terminator" to lure the Toa out of the building whilst Cobarox and the others attacked the Coliseum after sabotaging the Core Processor. The five Brotherhood Servants entered the building through service tunnel and murdered any Matoran they met before being able to find the War Vault, where they believed the Ignika was being held. After Juulant killed an Onu-Matoran, the group managed to open the Vault in the 'Kanohi' section and began looking for the Ignika. However, they were met by Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola. The five revolutionists managed to overpower Vhisola whilst Orkahm tried to escape. When the Toa of Water had admitted defeat her mask and tools were taken from her and Bukach was put in charge of guarding her. Shortly after this, the team began searching for the Ignika. Correctly anticipating his teammate - a Steltian Laborer named Bukach - becoming distracted from his guard duties, Cobarox intentionally decided to search near to him so he could keep an eye on the Steltian. However, by this point, Toa Tollubo, Toa Jollun, and Toa Orkahm had entered the vault while hidden by Jollun's Kanohi Huna Nuva. Tollubo managed to knock a Kanohi off one of the shelves but Cobarox dismissed this movement as one of Bukach's and chose to ignore it. A few moments later, Cobarox looked up again to see that Bukach was unconsious on the ground. Fearing the worst, the Vortixx panicked then fired his Cordak Blaster at one of the racks, allowing him to escape unseen and regroup with the two Glatorian members of the group - Mudro and Juulant - to discover that Mudro had posession of the Ignika. Upon informing Mudro of Bukach's disappearance the Glatorian used a com-link to confirm that Ignis - who had been stationed outside of the Vault - was not answering either. The remaining three members of the Cult of Darkness then noticed the presence of Bukach as he had returned to consiousness. However, Toa Tollubo chose that moment to charge at the Steltian Laborer and pushed him through a window, causing the wind to prevent anybody from being able to aim their weapons at each other. After Tollubo regrouped with Jollun and a laser was fired at Mudro's shoulder, Cobarox and Juulant formed a protective layer around their leader. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned Trivia *The Cobarox character was initially created in 2008 and was intended to be an Order of Mata Nui agent who would help the Toa Noma. However, he was dropped from the story and recently reinvented as a villain in 2011. Both versions shared exactly the same head and roughly the same weapons. However, Cobarox's 2011 form has been extensively upgraded from the original 2008 version. See Also *Cobarox's Brickshelf Gallery